


Maybe I Just Missed You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura sees a familiar face in the forest one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Just Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the start of the series, with spoilers up through "Tattoo." Written for challenge 32 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

It was a hot summer night and Laura had decided to go for a run. She was chasing a deer through the forest when she caught a familiar scent.

Immediately Laura began to change back into a human. As she completed the transformation, a voice said “Alpha looks good on you.”

Laura turned to face Kali. “I suppose that’s my consolation for my mother being burned alive” she said sarcastically.

Kali frowned. “You know we had nothing to do with that.”

“Are you here to try and recruit me?” Laura asked.

“Maybe I just missed you” said Kali, kissing her.


End file.
